Little Pink Socks
by readergirl96
Summary: Working on the title. Gwen and Kevin are expecting another mouth to feed will they be able to handle it or will it be to much stress. Rated T, cause im overly cautious and for later chapters.
1. It's a girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 characters. This story may contain spelling and grammatical errors. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Little Pink Socks**

It was about 5 months ago when Kevin came home to find his wife Gwen barfing and very sickly. Now 5 months later here they are at the doctors office waiting with there 2 year old son Devlin, to find out what the gender of the baby will be.

***** FLASHBACK*****

"Gwen what's wrong?" Kevin asked, concern and worry evident in his voice. As soon as Gwen was done, and got cleaned up she answered Kevin, "well Kevin what do you think about having another child? Gwen asked as sweetly as she could muster up. "Uh… I have no idea I guess as ready as anyone could be." Kevin replied as honestly as he could he was afraid of her answer. Kevin had sensed that with that question came something he knew he would never be ready for despite the answer he just gave.

"Well that's good new cause look what I just found out." Gwen said pointing to the box of pregnancy tests on the counter in the master bathroom. "Kevin, I am pregnant, we are going to have another baby." Kevin stood there in shock for a moment trying to process the sign on the stick and Gwen going through yet another round of sickness_._

_He Kevin E. Levin was going to be a father to another child, was he ready for that? Could he handle that? I guess only time can tell,_ Kevin thought to himself.

*** **END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Gwendolyn Levin, the doctor will see you now," the nurse said as she escorted Gwen, Kevin and Devlin back to a room for the exam. "She will be here momentarily, so just relax while I get all of your vitals." The nurse explained. When the nurse was finished jotting the important things down and getting everything squared away she left.

"Mommy what are we goin' to name the baby insid yo' tummy?" Devlin asked from his spot on Kevin's lap. "I don't know sweetie, you want to help Mommy with the name?" "Yes!" Devlin responded with enthusiasm. Just as Gwen was going to say something, the doctor came in.

"Hello, Gwen. Hello, Kevin. And let me guess this must be Devlin." doctor Mathews said. "Yup, that's Devlin the one who just would come out. Say hi Devlin." Gwen said. Just as Gwen said that Devlin burrowed deeper into his fathers chest. Trying to escape this scary doctor. "Ok maybe another time." so the appointment went on.

"Ok Gwen I think you know the drill," the Dr. Mathews noted. So Gwen lifted up her shirt so the nurse could put the 'jelly' on her tummy. "Alright, there is the head and an arm. Oh and it looks like you have a perfectly healthy baby girl. Congratulations, would you like a picture?" the doctor asked. Before Gwen or Kevin could answer Devlin, spoke up for the first time since the doctor walked in. "Yes peas." Devlin answered, both his parents looked at him with complete shock. "Alright then, I will get right on that. The picture will be out in a few minutes," the doctor explained.

Once the picture was printed, it was given to Devlin who would not let his parents have it for any reason at all. Devlin even took his nap with the ultra-sound picture, he clutched it so tight that neither Gwen nor Kevin tried to pry it away from him.

"You know Kevin, I was worried that Devlin might not like the fact of having a baby in his house. I guess I was wrong." Gwen said as she was observing her two year old sleeping with the picture as if it was his favorite teddy bear. "I know but now all I am worried about is getting the nursery done in time for a girl." Kevin said jokingly. "Oh, you will get it done, don't you worry." with that statement, Gwen left to take a nap of her own, leaving Kevin standing there dumfounded.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and like i stated earlier this content may contain spelling and grammatical errors. Please review. Thank you in advanced.**


	2. 7 months pregnate

**This story may contain errors both grammatical and spelling. Enjoy and review.**

**Little Pink Socks**

"So what do you think?" Kevin asked as he unmasked his wife Gwen so she could see the finished nursery. "Oh, Kevin it's wonderful. And you did use pink, I thought you were going to. Haha" Gwen looked around the room in complete aw as she took in her surroundings. Gwen always knew Kevin was very good at construction and building things but she never expected this. "Well since she is a girl I decided to use pink but it's faded pink and there is not a lot there is still green in this nursery." Kevin stated in very mater-a-fact manor.

The nursery was painted green and pink. What else would be expected from Kevin but along with the green and pink there where whinny the pooh characters everywhere. So it wasn't girly but just right for a girl in this family. "Kevin I absolutely love it." Gwen said as she walked over to the crib and picked up a pillow that was hers when she was a baby. "When did you get this?" Gwen asked Kevin. "I uh asked your mom if I could have some stuff for the nursery that was yours. The blanket in the basinet in our room was yours too." Kevin stated with a slight blush. "Kevin she is going to love this, I love this." Gwen said trying to give Kevin some reassurance about the nursery, leaned up, and kissed him softly but it was building with intensity, then Gwen broke off with a gasp. "The baby just kicked". Kevin reached down and felt a little fist meet his hand, "Gwen I can't wait to meet her." Kevin stated simply. "Me either." Gwen agreed. They kissed again and then where abruptly cut off when they heard the baby monitor, there son was now up and wanted Gwen.

*** **2 MONTHS LATER AT 10:00*****

Gwen has been uncomfortable for the past 2 months and has been home trying to keep up with her two year old who just wouldn't stop going a hundred miles a minute. Gwen would spend most of her nights after Devlin went to bed crying in her bedroom with Kevin trying to comfort her but he could never relate. Now at 9 months she is ready to have her daughter out of her because she can't handle the pain anymore.

"Kevin." Gwen whispered. Kevin had been asleep since 8 o'clock, he and Ben have been taking some extra shifts doing some plumber work so he can get a little extra income for the growing family. "Kevin" Gwen said a little louder with a slight push this time. Still nothing, he wasn't responding. "Kevin." Gwen said in a normal voice then all of a sudden screamed out in pain when a contraction ripped through her. Gwen tried with all her might to hold in that scream but the contractions had been coming every hour or so and she need to get to the hospital.

Luckily that scream was just the thing to wake up Kevin. When he realized that his wife was not sound asleep by his side, fear ripped through his mind "Gwen, are you ok" Kevin asked hoping for an answer. "Kevin we need to go to the hospital, my…my water… just…broke." Gwen stated, as she looked at Kevin horrified.

Kevin surprisingly stayed calm as he made calls, first call was to Ben who was two blocks away and asked if he could stay with Devlin while he and Gwen went to the hospital. The second call was to Gwen's parents to tell them to meet them at the hospital, and make calls to the others and not to worry about Ben he had already called him. Once he was finished with the calls he grabed the bag that was by the door and her pillow and put them in the car.

When Ben finally showed up Kevin and Gwen where heading out the door to the Camaro. It was the only thing on four wheels that was fast enough to get them to the hospital.

"Don't worry Gwen we are almost there ok." Kevin said trying to remain as calm as possible. "Kevin just get there and soo…AAGGHH!" Gwen shouted as another contraction tore through her abdomen. With that scream, the sports car took flight down the high way.

* * *

**How did I do this time? I am working on the next chapter, hope you like the baby's name. Please review. :)**


	3. One Proud Papa

**This may contain grammatical and spelling errors. You have been warned. Enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

**Little Pink Socks**

Soft sobs where echoing the room Gwen was in. Kevin was sitting by her side holding her hand, trying to comfort Gwen. Gwen was in a lot of pain, the baby decided to give her back pain and she couldn't take it. The epidural anesthesiologist came in about 15 minutes ago to give Gwen the epidural and it still hasn't kicked in yet.

About another 15 minutes later, the ob gyn came in and Gwen's pain had dropped significantly no every time she had a contraction she just winced and moaned at the pain. "Hello Gwen I am doctor Anderson, I will be the one to deliver your baby because your ob gyn had a family emergency." Dr. Anderson said. "Gwen I'm going to check and see how many centimeters you have dilated since you have been here so, on your charts you have been here for 2 hours and you got the epidural 30 minutes ago when you where 4 centimeters dilated. Now… you are 8 centimeters dilated. So you are almost ready to push but not yet." With that dr., Anderson left the room with Gwen and Kevin prepping themselves for the delivery.

"Gwen it is going to be ok. I will be right back I'm going to tell you family what's going on and I will be right back." Kevin was getting up when Gwen spoke up, "Kevin don't go have one of the nurses do it please don't leave me it's not like it was with Devlin this hurts a lot more." Gwen was almost in tears, this was not going to be easy for her and Kevin saw that. "Alright Gwen I will stay but don't you want your mom or Julie in her with you." Kevin asked. "I guess so but hurry."

Kevin, Julie, and Gwen's mom Lily where all standing around Gwen once she started to push. Julie and Lily where holding Gwen's legs and Kevin was holding her hand rubbing soft circles on it so it will keep her focused on that and so much on the pain.

"Ready Gwen on the count of three you need to give a big push." Dr. Anderson said.

"Ready…" "No I'm not ready." "Well your going to have to be this baby is coming now."

"One….two….three…push"

"AAAGGGHHH, WHY IN THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" Gwen screamed at Kevin, as she was squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Good, now take a break for a second and we will start again"

"Gwen your doing great." Kevin said and started kissing around Gwen's face the last kiss was a long one on her lips.

"Baby, prove to me that you're the infamous Gwen Tennyson-Levin that kicks alien but for a living. You're the strongest person I know." Kevin whispered for only Gwen's ears. One last kiss and Gwen had to push again.

"Ok Gwen ready on the count of three, one…two….three…PUSH!"

"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

"I can see the head your almost there." Kevin said excitedly.

Ok Gwen ready for one more last push it has to be a big one"

"One…two…three…"

"I can't, I can't." Gwen repeated repeatedly.

"Yes you can, you have to" said Dr. Anderson

"NOW PUSH"

"AAGGGHH IT HURTS IT HURTS." Gwen cried, well that push seemed to do the trick. The baby came out screaming as if she where in danger. Kevin and Gwen could not be happier to hear that scream that they had waited for.

"Dad you would like to cut the umbilical cord?" asked Dr. Anderson. "Yes I would." Kevin replied very eagerly. As soon as he cut the cord, they laid the baby on top of Gwen and cleaned the baby up. Gwen was in tears as she saw her child for the first time and she couldn't stop crying. "Kevin look at what we made, she is so beautiful." Gwen said in between sobs. Kevin kissed Gwen hard and whispered "I know Gwen, I know."

Gwen, was resting while Kevin took the rest of the family to the hospital nursery to see the new bundle of joy that he and Gwen created.

When he walked out to the room the family was at he was surprised to see his son there with Ben. As soon as Devlin saw his dad, he squirmed his way free of his uncle and ran to his dad. "Daddy wer wur you?" Devlin asked. "Bubby I was with Mommy she had your baby sister." Kevin answered honestly. "Oh. Wer's Mommy then?" "She is sleeping so is the baby. Would you like to go see her?" Kevin asked. "Yes peas." Devlin said and jumped down so he could go tell everyone else about the baby and they fallowed Kevin to the nursery to see her.

Kevin was standing in front of the glass with Devlin in his arms and told the nurse Levin's baby. The nurse nodded and looked for the baby so all of the on lookers could see. When the nurse walked up to the window Kevin saw his baby girl sleeping like a rock wearing tiny pink socks she has Gwen's eyes and my nose, my brand new baby girl, she's a miracle. Once everyone saw the baby there where awe's and oh's that echoed through the room. Kevin was one proud papa that was for sure.

* * *

**So what do you think she still doesn't have a name but it will be there in the next chapter when the bring her home. That last paragraph contained the lyrics from george strait's song "i saw god today" wich i do not own and i changed it a bit so it fit the story. Thank you for reading please review and again this story may contain spelling and grammatical errors, but except for when devlin was talking i was thinking of how a two year old talks **


	4. Baby Ava

**Enjoy this new update. The baby finally has a name. This story may contain spelling and grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Little Pink Socks**

Today the rest of the Levin family gets to go home. Kevin has been driving back in forth between the hospital and home for the last week. Gwen had been hit with some major Sid affects from the epidural and baby Ava got sick, so they were to stay in the hospital for an extra week. Now they where getting discharged Gwen couldn't be happier she hated sleeping alone in a hospital bed she wanted to be with her son and Kevin.

* * *

As Gwen was been wheeled out she had Ava in her arms and Julie was next to her holding all of the balloons while Kevin and Devlin went to go get the truck.

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked. "Hahaha tired and overwhelmed. I just want to go home." Gwen sighed. "Well the battle is half over now you get to take care of that little one so be ready for sleepless nights." Julie stated. "You are not helping right now. Haha." Gwen laughed. Julie laughed in response. "What did I miss?" Kevin asked "oh nothing sweetie. Take Ava while I try to get up." Gwen told Kevin. Kevin did as he was told he took Ava from Gwen, as Gwen was slowly getting out of the wheelchair. "Holy shit I'm so sore." Gwen winced in pain. Gwen finally made it inside the truck, "ok now give me Ava please. Kevin passed Ava over to Gwen carefully not to wake her up. Once Gwen strapped her in they where on their way home. Gwen, Devlin, and Ava in the back seat Kevin and Julie in the front. This to Kevin was very odd because Gwen was always in the front with him no matter what or at least once the baby got settled in she would come back up front and take her right full place next to him in the passenger seat.

* * *

After they dropped off Julie, they headed home and Kevin felt good to have his family together again.

"Ok we are here," Kevin said as he was pulling into the driveway. "Mommy can you um bucle me?" Devlin asked. "Sure babe." As Gwen was busy, getting his car seat undone Kevin came around opened Devlin's door then went around the truck and got Ava out of the truck. Once Devlin was free, he jumped down and ran to go see his dad and the baby. He didn't see the lip in the pavement and tripped scraped his knee and slammed his chin down on the pavement. "AAAGGGHHH!" Devlin screamed. As soon as Gwen and Kevin heard that scream, they both went to see their son. "Sweetie what happened?" Gwen bent down, picked up her son, and started brushing him off. "Ssshhh, its ok Mommy's here lets go inside and get cleaned up ok. Do you want some ice-cream?" Devlin calmed down a bit and nodded his head because he wanted that ice cream. "Ok then lets go." Gwen said and picked up Devlin and carried him inside. Kevin was not too far behind. Ava had woken up from her nap and was beginning to fuss so he asked Gwen, "you want to switch jobs, I will take care of Devy and you can take care of Ava?" "Sure sweetie." Gwen answered.

* * *

Once all the kids where tended too things started to calm down. Devlin was all bandaged up from his fall and Ava was sleeping on Kevin's chest softly snoring.

"I just got off the phone with your mom and Phil. They want to come over since they weren't there to visit Ava while she was in the hospital. Is that ok? I told them I would call back as soon as I asked you. I was thinking since everyone else is going to be here I don't see the problem with your mom and Phil being here. Do you? Besides I'm sure Devlin wants to see his grandma." Gwen told Kevin.

Kevin sat there for a minute taking in all what Gwen had just said looking down at his daughter. "Gwen, I don't know. I mean I don't mind my mom coming but Phil no. no way no how. He is not going to be apart of my kids lives, he is not even my father." Kevin told Gwen and his words sounded stern.

"Kevin I don't care if he is your father or not I can't call back and tell your mother 'well you can come but Phil has to stay home he is not aloud to see his step-granddaughter. Sorry Kevin's rules not mine.' Come on Kevin that is rude and you know it." Gwen said almost shouting.

"Well he has been a duche bag all my fucking life and I'm sorry I don't want my kids hanging around with a man who kicked me out of my own house because I was a FREAK!" Kevin yelled.

"Well you don't have to yell it at me now do you!" Gwen yelled back. "You know what…" Kevin was starting to yell when baby Ava thought it was time to do something about it.

WWAAAHHH! WWAAAHHH! WWAAAHHH!

"Now look at what you have done." Gwen told Kevin. As she bent, down and picked up Ava and walked to the kitchen to give her a bottle.

"Me what about you. You where yelling at me." Kevin said

"Well I wouldn't have been yelling if you didn't yell at me first." Gwen took a deep breath and calmed down a bit as she was rocking Ava while she was eating. "alright we are not going any where with this argument, why don't we post pone the dinner party till later. I mean Devlin is already asleep and we are both tired and Ava needs to sleep soon so let's just go to bed." Gwen said trying to come up with a resolution.

"Fine and if it will make you feel better I will call my mom tomorrow morning and invite her and Phil both to dinner here at our place." Kevin said hoping it will put Gwen in a happier mood.

"Ok you win let's just go to bed I'm exhausted, and we wont be getting much sleep either." Gwen said, and then yawned so it just proved her point.

* * *

WWWAAAHHHH! WWWAAAHHH! WWWAAAHHH!

"Gwen it's your turn." Kevin mumbled into his pillow as he put it over his face.

"It's always my turn." Gwen got up any way, it was two in the morning didn't Ava know that no one likes to get up at two in the morning. "What's the matter baby." Gwen cooed as she picked up her daughter. Well Ava was hungry so Gwen woke up Kevin. "Kevin here hold Ava while I go get her a bottle." Gwen said and handed her over. "But it was your turn." Kevin mumbled. "well you helped in getting me knocked up, no your going to help with getting Ava knocked out for another two or so hours." Gwen stated and left the room. "Can you tell Mommy that it was more fun making you then it is taking care of you. Huh, yeah Daddy's right." Kevin cooed at his daughter and started blowing raspberries on her stomach. "Kevin I heard every single word you just told our daughter and now you get to feed her while I go back to sleep." Gwen had an evil smirk on her face. "Wait you knew." Kevin asked. Gwen pointed to the baby monitor by his side of the bed. "Baby monitor." Gwen said and then laughed.

"Well it's true" Kevin mumbled as he took the bottle and fed Ava. "Never said it wasn't." Gwen replied. Gwen leaned over and kissed him full on the lips and before things could heat up, she stopped "goodnight and don't forget to burp." Gwen then rolled over and fell asleep.

"Mommy is good isn't she, she had me going there for a minute come on let's go ny-ny." Kevin cooed.

* * *

**I know very fluff filled and it is probably not my best but still. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Remember that the content may have contained spelling and grammatical errors. Thank you.**


	5. Sand Dollar

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. This content may contain spelling and grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Little Pink Socks**

"Good morning sunshine." Gwen said to her husband as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" Gwen asked trying to hold back a laugh. Kevin just glared at her. "Yes please. Hey where is Devlin he is usually up right now." Kevin asked. "He is spending the day with Ben and Kenny down at the lake, While Ava gets used to being at home for a while. Besides I need to clean up before your mom and Phil come by." Gwen said as she and Kevin made observations around the house. It looked like a bomb had gone off and it was full of clothes shoes blankets and toys. Kevin sighed and said, "Fine. I will be in the garage working on the car." Kevin was turning to leave when he heard a soft cry. "Are you serious?" He mumbled, he had forgotten how demanding a newborn was. "Don't worry about it I will go get her." Gwen walked by Kevin and kissed him, "we to are making adjustments and I didn't want Devlin to have two unhappy parents to deal with."

Around lunch time Kevin finally came in from the garage to see that the main rooms of the house where clean and that his wife was making lunch while the baby slept in the swing next to the counter. Kevin leaned down and picked up Ava and started cooing at her and taking her in to the living room.

"Hey there princess, are you tired, well so is Daddy thanks to a certain someone. You get to see your grandma to day and Phil." Kevin said. The baby moved on his chest and started to burrow deeper when she let out a huge yawn and settled down tugging on his shirt. Kevin was so mesmerized by what his daughter was doing that he didn't see that Gwen had a camera and took a picture. "That one is definitely going in the baby book." Gwen chuckled. "Hey I was having a moment." Kevin said with a slight blush rush in his cheeks. "I know and now you can remember it forever." Gwen said and walked back into the kitchen to finish lunch.

* * *

"MOMMA I HOME!" Devlin yelled, as he walked through the door. "Devlin please don't yell. Use your inside voice ok. So how was your day today with Kenny and Uncle Ben?" Gwen asked. "It was fun. Where's baby Ava? I wanna show her what I found." Devlin said and started his quest for his baby sister. "Sweetie she is with your Daddy in the garage. Gramma is coming over later so you're going to have a bath later." Gwen told her son as he was rushing out towards the garage.

"DADDY!" Devlin yelled as he entered the garage. "Hey there big guy what are you doing, did you have fun today?" Kevin asked his son while he was organizing his tools.

"Daddy where's Ava?" Devlin asked not caring about his father. "She is right here next to me in the swing." Kevin said. Kevin and Gwen had gotten three swings at the baby shower one from his mom, one from her mom, and one from her brother ken. To be honest Kevin was very happy that he didn't need to buy the swings but there was the problem of where to put them. Therefore, we have one in the dinning room/living room. One in her nursery and one in the garage.

"Hey Ava, look what I got." Devlin said. Kevin was curious as to what his son got for his sister and looked. He had found a sand dollar. Devlin put it next to Ava so she could look at it better. Kevin was now watching intently as Ava grasped it and absorbed it her hand turned a light tan like the sand dollar. His daughter was osmosion. Kevin couldn't be happier. Kevin grabbed Ava out of her swing and took Devlin by the hand and they went back to tell Gwen what happened.

* * *

**I decided to make this one short I am not really in the mood lately. The next chapter the will try to have a dinner with Kevin's family but I don't think Kevin can handle it. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Remember it may have contained spelling and grammatical errors. This will probably be my last update for a while break is over and school will be picking up again and I have honors so I will be busy for sure. **


	6. Family Dinner

**A/N: This story may contain spelling and other errors, you have been warned. I know i haven't updated in a while. So here is the last chapter i hope you like it please review.**

**Little Pink Socks**

"Gwen look Ava is an osmosion." Kevin explained as he showed his wife his daughter's hand. "I can't believe it; I thought for sure she would be an anodite." Gwen took this all in, "Well now it's for certain she is defiantly her father's daughter." Gwen giggled.

"Come here baby, we need to give you a bath before Gramma comes over. Devlin, go take a bath please." Gwen ordered her son as she pointed to the bathroom. "Kevin give him a bath and his clothes are already out on the bed. Make sure after the bath he doesn't go running around the house naked like he does, Ben and Julie will be over soon and I don't want them to have to witness that." Gwen advised Kevin as she was making her way to her bedroom so she could give Ava a bath. "Yes dear, whatever you say dear." Kevin stated sarcastically.

After the baths where given, Ben and Julie arrived. Gwen and Julie where in the kitchen making salad and other fixing to go with dinner, while Kevin and Ben where outside barbecuing the meat as the boys played. Ava was with Kevin sleeping in what was now her sleeping place, in his arms. "Well it looks like Ava loves Kevin." Julie said as she was observing how Kevin delicately rocked her as she slept in his arms. "Yeah, you can say that. She has had him wrapped around her little finger since day one. There is no doubt about that." Gwen explained to Julie. "Very true. Are your parents coming to the little family get together?" Julie asked as she was putting the final additions on the cake they where going to have for desert. "They where supposed to until they got a call from Ken saying that help was needed at his place. Amy is pregnant with their second child and the doctor put her on bed rest, and their six-year-old runs around while Ken is at work. Amy just cannot do the things she used to, so my mom is helping them out. My dad on the other hand is out of town on business." Gwen explained. "Oh ok, so its just going to be us and Kevin's parents, you guys is that all?" "Well no Grandpa Max is coming so is Verdona." "Ok, that's a lot of people." "Yeah I know"

* * *

Ding Dong, "Coming!" Gwen shouted as she wiped her hand on the dishtowel. Gwen went and opened the front door, "Hey guys, come on in. How are you? Wow, Vivian you look well. Hi Phil." Gwen was actually somewhat shocked that Phil actually came; he usually backed out at the last minute. _I wonder how Kevin is going to take this. _Gwen thought. "We are fine, you don't look bad yourself for just having a baby. Speaking of which where is the child I want to see her. What did you end up naming her, last I heard it was there was no name." Vivian was excited that she was talking a mile a minute while Phil just stood there silently looking down at his wife and Gwen. "Her name is Ava Grace Levin, Kevin came up with Grace I came up with Ava." Gwen explained to her excited mother-in-law. "How wonderful. So where is she?" Vivian asked. "Oh she is outside with the boys. Ben and Julie are here along with there son, my grandfather is here along with my grandmother, so it's a full house tonight for dinner, all wanting to see the baby." Gwen answered. "Oh how wonderful. I want to go see her. Come on Phil lets go."

They all made their way to the sliding glass doors that led to the back porch. The boys where playing cops and robbers while Ben grilled and Kevin sat down on the swing bouncing Ava up and down on his knee, grandpa was talking to Ben while Julie and Verdona where talking about the latest gossip. When Gwen led Vivian and Phil outside everything stopped except for the boys who were still playing. "Hi everyone, is this the new little one, wow look at all that hair. Gwen she has your coloring, her hair is not a fiery red like yours its darker more like auburn but just a shade darker, and has beautiful green eyes but other than that she looks just like Kevin when he was a baby. Kevin hand her over I want to hold my grand baby." Vivian demanded. Kevin passed her over with caution. Vivian took her from his arms with care and cradled Ava in her arms. Phil spoke up for the first time since he and Vivian arrived, "Vivian can I hold her, I want to hold my granddaughter." "Sure darling" Vivian responded, and passed Ava over to Phil.

Kevin would have exploded if it were not for Gwen saying, "Kevin can I talk to you for a minute inside please." Kevin hesitated "Now Kevin." Gwen demanded, letting him know it was an urgent matter. After they got inside Gwen spoke up, "Kevin, relax ok he is not going to hurt her. I would know, Verdona would know. So ease up. It is a family function. Besides Ava and Devlin, do not need to be exposed to the fighting." "But Gwen, he is not her grandfather, nor is she his granddaughter." Kevin argued his point but knew it would be worthless. "Kevin, weather you like it or not he will be apart of her life, as a grandparent, just like he is apart of Devlin's life when ever he can. I understand that Ava is Daddy's princess but still, you have to be able to let go." Kevin sighed, "Alright fine, I will let…." Kevin was interrupted when a sharp pricing cry came from outside. Kevin darted through the doors to find Phil passing the baby off to someone else while she was still crying to some how get her to be quiet.

"What is going on?" Kevin exclaimed. Kevin rushed over and took Ava from his arms, and started gently rocking her. Immediately she calmed down and stopped crying. "See all she wanted was her papa." Ben said, as if he knew the answer all along. "Kevin, sweetie, you're a very protective father Ava is lucky to have that, you are a great father son." Vivian stated with love in her eyes as she saw Kevin holding his daughter to his chest, near his heart. "Thanks mom." Kevin replied happy now that he received his mother's aprovement.

* * *

The diner went on and everyone had left. Devlin had fallen asleep on the couch next to Gwen, while she was feeding the baby. Kevin picked him up and tucked him into bed for the night. Kevin went back out into the living room where Gwen was burping the baby. Gwen looked up and patted the couch next to her. "Sweetie, I love you. Ya know that." Gwen said and then kissed him. "What do you want?" Kevin asked teasingly because every time he did that Gwen always knew there where strings attached that is how he got the second garage put in. Gwen laughed, "No, I don't want anything, I already have everything I want right here. Ava is going to adore you Kevin she always will. She will forever be Daddy's little girl no matter what. I know that I can count on you to protect her, and make sure she stays out of trouble and teach her what she shouldn't do with her powers." "Yeah I can, but what if she is just like Devlin and has anodite powers too? I know that Ava is Daddy's little girl and what scares me is that she is also my weakness do to the fact that she is my baby girl no one can touch her she is mine you know." "I understand Kevin, you will be fine I promise."

* * *

With that, they got up and went to their room Gwen put Ava to sleep and crawled into bed next to Kevin where they passed out. Not even three hours later did Ava start crying. "Ugh, Kevin we are not having another child. I can't stand not sleeping" she mumbled into her pillow. Gwen rolled out of bed and went over to the cradle where Ava slept, picked her up and changed her, put her back to bed and then crawled back under the covers. Gwen had just fallen asleep again when she heard Devlin cry from his room. "Ugh this is going to be a long night." Gwen rolled out of bed crept out of the room to tend to her son, all the while Kevin is out cold, not bothering to wake up once to assist his wife.

* * *

**So i hope you enjoyed the last chapter of little pink socks. The sequal might be posted up soon, and see what chalenges gwen and kevin face when it comes to the kids. Please review and See ya.**


End file.
